The Bone Chandelier Night Club
by reeveyfan123
Summary: Starts off in the club CofLS, then my own writing. Rated M for lemons early on. What if Clary hadn't ran away from Jace? It just goes on from there really! My first fanfic, so review harshly! Please read note in last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

What's going on?" It was Jace. He looked from one of them to the other, his face unreadable. More of the shimmering stuff had gotten on him, silver drops clinging to the gold of his hair. "Clary." He sounded annoyed. She pulled away from Sebastian and hopped to her feet.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly. "I got lost in the crowd."

"I noticed," he said. "One second I was dancing with you, and the next you were gone and a very persistent werewolf was trying to get the buttons on my jeans undone."

Sebastian chuckled. "Girl or boy werewolf?"

"Not sure. Either way, they could have used a shave." He took Clary's hand, lightly ringing her wrist with his fingers. "Do you want to go home? Or dance some more?"

"Dance some more. Is that all right?"

"Go ahead." Sebastian leaned back, his hands braced behind him on the fountain's edge, his smile like the edge of a straight razor. "I don't mind watching."

Something flashed across Clary's vision: the memory of a bloody handprint. It was gone as soon as it had come, and she frowned. The night was too beautiful to think of ugly things. She looked back at her brother only for a moment before she let Jace lead her back through the crowd to its edge, near the shadows, where the press of bodies was lighter. Another ball of colored light burst above their heads as they went, scattering silver, and she tipped her head up, catching the salt-sweet drops on her tongue.

In the center of the room, beneath the bone chandelier, Jace stopped and she swung toward him. Her arms were around him, and she felt the silver liquid trickling down her face like tears. The fabric of his T-shirt was thin and she could feel the burn of his skin underneath. Her hands slid up under the hem, her nails scratching lightly over his ribs. Silver drops of liquid spangled his eyelashes as he lowered his glance to hers, leaned to whisper in her ear. His hands moved over her shoulders, down her arms. Neither of them were really dancing anymore: the hypnotic music went on around them, and the whirl of other dancers, but Clary barely noticed. A couple moving past laughed and made a derisive comment in Czech; Clary couldn't understand it, but suspected the gist was Get a room.

Jace made an impatient noise, and then he was moving through the crowd again, drawing her after him and into one of the shadowy alcoves that lined the walls.

There were dozens of these circular alcoves, each lined with a stone bench and provided with a velvet curtain that could be pulled closed to provide a modicum of privacy. Jace yanked the curtain shut and they crashed against each other like the sea against the shore. Their mouths collided and slid together; Jace lifted her up so she was pressed against him, his fingers twisting in the slippery material of her dress.

Clary was conscious of heat and softness, hands seeking and finding, yielding and pressure. Her hands under Jace's T-shirt, her fingernails clawing at his back, savagely pleased when he gasped. He bit down on her bottom lip and she tasted blood in her mouth, salt and hot. It was as if they wanted to cut each other apart, she thought, to climb inside each other's bodies and share their heartbeats, even if it killed them both.

It was dark in the alcove, so dark that Jace was only an outline of shadows and gold. His body pinned Clary's to the wall. His hands slid down along her body and reached the end of her dress, drawing it up along her legs.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Jace?"

He looked at her. The peculiar light in the club turned his eyes an array of fractured colors. His smile was wicked. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want," he said. "But you won't."

Clary tried to think why she wanted him to stop. "This isn't the real Jace!" she screamed at herself in her head. But when he was there right in front of her, trying to do things she had always dreamed of, that suddenly didn't matter to her. She yielded, allowing Jace to push her further against the wall. "Clary" he moaned against her lips, "I've never wanted anyone like I want you right now. I love you. I need to know, do you want me as much as I want you?" He looked at her, and in those eyes, she thought she saw a hint of the old Jace, before he was corrupted by Sebastian. In that moment she made her decision. "I want you too, Jace."

He trailed a path of kisses down her neck, effectively scattering any other thoughts she had on the matter. He started to ease the straps of her dress down, ever so slowly, and she moaned, "Faster Jace!". He smiled, a small grin that drove Clary crazy, and said, "your wish is my command!" . He pulled her dress down in one fluid movement, lifting her out of the pool of material at her feet. She responded by removing his shirt, leaving him topless, and her just in her underwear. They kissed, tongues flying into each others mouths like they would never see each other again. Clary jerked, as she felt Jace's hands stroking up and down her skin. He felt her back, her thighs, her chest, all the places she always wanted him to. She felt heat flowing to her core, and sensed her panties getting damp. If it was anyone else, she would be embarrassed, but this was Jace.

She reached for the buttons on his jeans, and undid them, and he pulled them down. "Getting eager, aren't we?" he smirked at her. "You wish!" she retorted. He reached around her back, and brushed the clasps of her bra. Her breathing caught, but Jace hushed her. "It will be ok" he whispered into her ear. As he slowly lowered her onto the stone bench, he undid the bra, and dropped it on the floor. Clary had always thought that she was small, but Jace seemed to have no trouble with her. As he lay on top of her, he sucked one breast, and kneaded another, eliciting noises from Clary she never knew she could make. With his spare hand, Jace removed his boxers and her panties, leaving both of them completely naked. Whilst Jace pleasured her breasts, Clary took the opportunity to touch Jace properly, tentatively at first, then firmly, rubbing her hand up and down his rock-solid penis. They both moaned, whispering "Jace" and "Clary"', and then, without warning, Clary felt Jace thrust himself inside her. She screamed, in pain and pleasure. " Its OK Clary, enjoy it!" Jace cried, moving up and down faster and faster. Clary had never felt anything like it. She'd heard about it from other girls, she'd read about it in magazines, but she had never fingered herself, and she had certainly never had sex before. She felt her walls clenching around Jace, as he dived into her, and then she screamed, as her first ever orgasm ran through her. 'Yes Clary!" Jace yelled, as he to came, spilling his seed deep into her.

They both panted as they returned to reality. "That was the best thing I've ever done!" Jace declared, Clary nodding in mute agreement. All of a sudden, the curtain was drawn back, and Sebastian entered. "Are you two ready to leave?... Oh... ummm... I'll see you back at the house." He dashed off, as quickly as he could. "He is going to kill me when we get home, but its worth it" Jace smiled wickedly at Clary.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - I've decided to take this story on a bit, and explore the consequences of Chapter 1. If you like it, please leave a review, or alternatively if you hate it and want me to stop, tell me that too!

Jace opened the front door, and pulled Clary through with him, both of them giggling like children. Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, and he grinned at them sarcastically. "So I guess you two had a fun time, then?" Jace, missing the anger in Sebastian's eyes, returned his smile, and said, "Of course we did, you saw that for yourself!." Sebastian smirked, "well Jace, why don't you go clean yourself up, I just want to talk to my sister for a minute." Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Seb, I treated her fine." "I'm sure you did, I just need to chat with her for a minute." Jace sighed, told Clary he'd see her upstairs (winking oh so attractively as he did so) and left the room.

The moment he was gone, Sebastian was up off the sofa and right in Clary's face. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're not going to get your Jace back by having sex with him, it doesn't work like that!" Clary was offended by this - didn't he realise she no longer cared which Jace she got, as long as she had him. "Sebastian, I didn't have sex with him to win him over, I did it because I love him, and that is more important to me than anything else! As long as I get to keep Jace, I'll do anything, ANYTHING, to do it!" Sebastian's eyes lit up. "You really want him that much? Will you kill to keep him?" "Yes". " Will you put yourself in harms way, just to keep him?" "Of course". "Will you fight against your friends, destroy them if necessary, to keep Jace Herondale?"Here Clary paused for a second. Would she really go that far, just for Jace? She knew that if she said no, Sebastian would either throw her out, and leave with Jace never to be seen again, or kill her right there, right then. But if she said yes, then eventually she would have to fight against her friends - against Isabelle, against Alec, against Magnus ... and against Simon. In her heart, however, there was only one right answer.

"Yes." Sebastian seemed surprised. "You'll kill your friends... just for Jace?" Clary looked at him, and just nodded. Sebastian looked thoughtful, then spoke. "I guess I'll have to start trusting you more now. You can go see Jace now, I'm sure he's waiting for you. If he asks, say I was congratulating you on your night at the club." Clary nodded, and turned to the stairs. "Oh, and Clary?" She looked back at Sebastian! his face unreadable. "Welcome to the family."

Clary walked upstairs, her mind whirling with the consequences of what she had just done. She knew there was no going back - what she had just said would affect the rest of her life. She opened the door to Jace's bedroom, and went in. His clothes had been discarded on the floor, and the shower-room door was open. She could see Jace's outline behind the tinted glass. A decision had to be made. Should she just go straight to bed, claiming she was tired out? (and who could blame her for that?!), or she should take another step with Jace, and get in that shower with him? After what she had just done, there was only one logical choice. Slowly, her body screaming with anticipation, she undressed herself until she was naked as she imagined Jace behind that door, locked the bedroom door, and went over to the shower. Wordlessly, she opened it, and climbed in. Jace didn't seem to be surprised. "Back for more, my love?" "I can always leave of you don't want it?" Clary said teasingly. "Oh, I'm sure I can manage" Jace said roguishly. For a minute, they just stoof there looking at each others bodies, something they couldn't do earlier. Naturally, Jace had a well-muscled body, smooth skin where it wasn't scarred, and he wasn't half bad down below either. When Jace looked at Clary, he saw a beautiful red-headed girl, whose breast seemed to him to be waiting especially, skin so silky it begged to be touched, and legs that wouldn't be out of place on a supermodel. Thend, Jace reached for Clary, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately, and she responded in kind, both iignoring the water splashing down around them. Jace pushed her up against the shower wall, and roughly took her breasts in his mouth and hands, licking furiously. Clary, for her part, felt his body, playing over his strong chest, his tousled hair, and the rest. Thend, they both surprised each other by going for something different. Clary reached for Jace's penis, whilst at the same time he went for her female part. They both laughed at their eagerness, and then continued. Clary started pumping up and down Jace, whilst he used two fingers to move in and out. Jace started to spasm as she went faster and faster, and she was moaning and clenching as he created feelings greater than even those she felt earlier. Soon, too soon Clary felt, they both erupted, Clary all over Jace's hand, and he down the plughole. They fell out of the shower, and supported each other to the bed. Too exhausted to even dry themselves, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note - Time has advanced to where they create the first dark shadowhunters. Please review and tell me if you want more of the story - its up to you!**

Clary was standing with Jace and Sebastian, Jace holding her protectively, watching more and more Shadowhunters drink from the Infernal Cup. She shivered, knowing that she should be against this, but in her heart knowing it would keep Jace safe, and so accepting it had to happen. Jace looked down at her in concern when she shivered. "Are you OK?" he asked her. "We're almost finished, and then we can go back home and spend some more time together." Clary smiled at this, and was about to respond when she heard the howling of wolves. Sebastian frowned at Jace, and turned in the direction of the howls. "What the hell is that?" he exclaimed angrily. "Hang on..." said Jace, with a furroughed brow, "I recognise those howls...". The dark Shadowhunters cried out in confusion as a wolf pack crashed into their midst, and behind them came regular Shadowhunters, and Clary's heart sank as she saw familiar faces in there. She'd told Sebastian she'd kill her friends to keep Jace, but she hadn't realised she'd have to prove it so soon. However, suddenly Jace and Sebastian rushed off to help fight, Clary took her chance, and ran over to the nearest person she recognised, Simon.

"Clary!" he yepled, hugging her enthusiastically. "We're here now, we'll save you and Jace!" He broke off, noticing her crying against him. "Clary, what's the matter? This is good, its finally over!" She shook her head, and gulping, replied, "you have to run now, if you attack Sebastian, he'll kill Jace, and I can't let that happen." "But Clary", Simon said, confused, " its not the real Jace. " "That doesn't matter, I love him anyway" she sobbed. "Clary... I'm sorry, but we have to get Sebastian. We HAVE to." Having said that, he started to stride towards Sebastian, the angels sword in his hand. Wildly, Clary grabbed it from him. "Clary, what...?" "With all her might, and tears making it so she could barely see, she stabbed the sword right through Simon. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry" she whispered as he fell, a look in his face the likes of which she never wanted to see again. Simon tried to say something, but his body burned up, along with the sword, until there were only ashes left.

Without any chance of killing Sebastian now, the wolf pack and Shadowhunters were slowly being routed by the dark Shadowhunters. Clary, watching on the sidelines, saw Jace killing Maia, saw Sebastian plunge a knife into Jocelyn's throat. Roughly a tenth of the wolf pack fled, along with Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. All around the clearing, were dead bodies of good people. The corpse of Luke's wolf body lay side by side with Jocelyn, the women he'd loved until death. Clary felt awful. This was her fault, she knew it. There was no one to blame except her, and as this realisation overcame her, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

When she woke up, she was back in Jace's bed, alone in the room. She noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes, but in her state, this didn't really worry her. Unsteadily, she exited the room, and went downstairs, to where Jace and Sebastian were talking in low voices. "Clary!" Jace exclaimed when he saw her. "What are you doing? Let me help you upstairs." She allowed herself to be carried back upstairs! where Jace sat down on the bed next to her. "I know its hard for you Clary, seeing your friends killed like that. It was hard for me, too, but it had to be done. Do you understand, Clary?" She looked up at him, and burst into tears yet again. "I was just so afraid that you would get hurt Jace. I wouldn't be able to live if you... if you... died!" "Shhh" Jace whispered into her ear. "don't worry about me, I'll be fine. As long as I've got you, I'll always be fine. Clary, if you died, it would be like the sun went out. I can't live without you either." Having said this, he hugged her tight, and she drifted back to sleep in his arms.

**Author note - Sorry about the ending, I know its not the best. Anyway, remember to review - tell me if you want me to continue or not, and if you do, what do you want to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

When she awoke, Clary was alone. There was no sign of Jace, and he had obviously left sometime during the night. She got up, and dressed herself, in jeans and a shirt she found laying on the ground. She decided to go find the only person she wanted to be with right now, Jace. So, yet again, she went down the stairs, searching for the love of her life.

She found him sitting with Sebastian, an awfully familiar object in front of them - the Infernal Cup, seeming to virtually emit evil. Jace looked up at her entry, and his face was serious, as serious as she'd ever seen it. He stared her straight in the eyes, and asked her, "Clary, are you feeling OK?" "of course I am she said, looking at him questioningly. "Well, Sebastian and I don't think that you are OK. Your parents have just died, you killed your best friend - anyone would be messed up about it. The thing is though, you can't be messed up right now, not when we are almost at our goal, and not when we inevitably fight your friends. We have to make sure you can fight, and that you want to fight them. There is only one way to do that. You must drink from the Infernal Cup, and turn your angel blood to demon blood." Clary looked at him, shocked. "But Jace, if I do that, will I still be me? Will I still love you like I do now?" Jace chuckled under his breath. "Our love is everlasting, Clary. It will take more than different blood to tear us apart. I promise, all that will change is that you will no longer feel upset about your friends. So, will you drink?"

"Yes." Clary said, and reached for the Cup. She lifted it to her lips, and, saying a final goodbye to her old life, drank. The liquid burnt as it raced down her throat. She could feel it as it coursed through her veins, and she screamed, in absolute agony. It was if her body was burning, and nothing could stop it but death, and rebirth into a new life. She felt her feelings for her friends drop away - Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, ... Simon, she no longer cared about any of them. One feeling replaced all of them - hate, growing stronger and stronger, consuming her. Then, something matched it. Her love for Jace anchored her, combatting her bad feelings. She knew he hadn't been lying when he said their love would still remain - if anything, it seemed as if she loved him more, not having anyone else to love.

Clary stood up, not realising she had fallen to the floor during her transformation. Jace looked at her, and she saw that he too had drunk from the Cup, so they were both the same. She thought now that no one could stop the three of them, now that they were all unites by blood. Sebastian was no longer there, leading Clary to think he had left at some point. "Do you feel different Clary?" Jace asked huskily, pulling her towards him. "I still want you more than anything else, if thats what you mean." She replied. "Good" Jace said, and pulled her on top of him on the sofa, kissing her, and she kissed back, with a fierceness her new blood must have given her. He growled, and ripped her shirt off, leaving her topless, then he stroked her breasts, licked her nipples, and pleasure her the best he could. It was, safe to say, a good way for Clary to start her new life.

**Author note - In case you haven't read the update, I want reviews to carry on, also your opinions on what I should do next. Please review, I don't want to stop yet! But I will if no one cares, which obviously they don't. Over 1000 reads, and 4 reviews? come on...**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

This story is now open for anyone to own. You may take the chapters I have written and put them in your own story if you wish. If you want to carry on writing the story, or take your own based on it, I ask two things.

1. PM me to let me know.

2. Mention me in the introduction of your first chapter.

Sorry to the few who might want me to continue, but I have no ideas, and even if I did, I'm too busy.


End file.
